


The Sun is Shining

by orphan_account



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, it's their wedding night!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The prompt was "How many times have you seen me naked? And now you’re shy?” for warnette





	The Sun is Shining

Juliette is fidgeting with her hair, she’s got it in an elaborate updo which is being difficult. Aaron closes the door to their bedroom and drags a dresser in front of it.

“Sweetheart what are you doing?” Juliette asks.

“I’m making sure no one interrupts our wedding night.”

There had been so many people at the ceremony and then for five hours Juliette had to answer questions about the future of the world so finally around midnight Kenji had staged a distraction (read: he jumped into the remains of their wedding cake) and they made their escape.

Juliette casts her eyes downward and asks, “Could you help me with my hair?” She has not felt this shy for a very long time. She wants to give her husband the best wedding night, a night that will last them a lifetime.

Aaron picks out the pins holding up Juliette’s hair deftly. He presses a kiss to her hair and sighs, “I love you.”

Juliette smiles, “I love you too.”

He helps her out of the dress but then, there’s so much clothing, so much getting in their way, that she has about ten minutes of undressing to go.

Aaron sheds his clothes and helps her with all the little hooks on her lingerie set.

She won’t meet his gaze though, and for a moment he’s nervous, he tries to brush it off as a joke, “How many times have you seen me naked? And now you’re shy?”

Juliette shakes her head, “I’m not nervous I’m in awe. I never thought I’d get a happy ending.”

Aaron nods, and grins, “Well if this isn’t a happy ending I don’t know what is.”

So they pass the night as lovers do, and in the morning Juliette rolls over on top of her husband and rides him until he’s calling out her name like she’s reinvented religion.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are much appreciated


End file.
